


bad puppy

by gashinas



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, it's not really puppy play though yukhei just enjoys being called puppy ig, kind of messy, the summary is misleading kun is the softest dom and a sweetheart, yukhei is very eager to please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: “Bad puppies don’t get to come in their boyfriend’s mouth,” Kun answers nonchalantly, eyes traveling down Yukhei’s body with well-practiced disinterest and even a hint of contempt.





	bad puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farthendur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/gifts).



> i'm sorry this is kind of bad, but it's my first time writing kuncas so bear with me

A half-asleep Kun rolls onto his back with a groan, white cotton t-shirt clinging to his back, damp with sweat. It’s not actually the warmth that wakes him up, or the obnoxious whirring of the ceiling fan, but Yukhei’s heavy breathing next to him. Kun cracks one eye open, turning his head to stare at his boyfriend who, unlike him, isn’t wearing a t-shirt. Or pants. Or anything at all for that matter.

 

Kun doesn’t mind Yukhei sleeping naked next to him, especially not when they’re taking afternoon naps in the middle of a heatwave in July. What Kun  _ does _ mind is Yukhei deciding to jerk off right next to him when he’s trying to get much deserved sleep. 

 

He’s exhausted and Yukhei knows this. He had been the one who suggested they take a nap together. Kun loves naps. Especially because he can’t take them very often. Yukhei isn’t much of a nap person, but he said he could use some rest too so they had curled up in bed together, with both the ceiling fan and the humidifier on; Kun in only a t-shirt and briefs and Yukhei stark naked.

 

Kun hasn’t gotten even a full hour of sleep and he probably won’t be able to fall back asleep now. With a sigh, Kun watches his oblivious boyfriend’s profile; lips slightly parted and eyes closed, hair mussed, its ends sticking to his sweaty forehead. Yukhei looks pretty fucking hot like this, Kun must admit. He lets his eyes travel down to Yukhei’s naked torso; the way his biceps are all tensed up as he moves his hand on his cock in a slow, lazy pace. 

 

It’s obvious he’s being careful not to wake Kun up, but he’s already completely failed at that. Kun keeps watching for a minute or so; the way Yukhei spreads his legs just a tiny bit farther apart and his strokes start getting faster, more desperate. Yukhei bites on his lower lip eyelids fluttering open. He uses his free hand to pinch a nipple and Kun doesn’t miss the way his entire body spasms. Kun’s boyfriend has incredibly sensitive nipples.

 

Kun notices he’s starting to get hard; his cock springing to life in the confines of his briefs. It’s not something he’s proud of. He wanted to be mad at Yukhei and tell him off, but instead, he finds himself wanting to be the one touching Yukhei and getting him off instead. Kun’s feeling pretty pathetic, but the feeling quickly subsides and gives way to arousal when he hears Yukhei exhales and whisper Kun’s name under his breath as he nears his orgasm.

 

“Fuck,” Kun curses lowly, before he’s turning on his side, scooting closer to Yukhei. 

 

Kun barely gives Yukhei time to process that he is awake when he’s already sneaking a hand under the sheets to rest over Yukhei’s. Yukhei whips his head around to look at Kun, eyes wide open in surprise. Kun barely spares him a glance before he looks down at Yukhei’s lower body, to where both of their hands have disappeared under the sheets.

 

Kun doesn’t let Yukhei stop his strokes, guiding his movements with his own hand.

 

“Kun,” Yukhei says again, this time a bit louder and clearer.

 

“Yes, puppy?” Kun replies, using the nickname he knows Yukhei loves. 

“Sorry I woke you up. Was trying to be quiet,” Yukhei says sweetly. Kun looks up at him and he can’t help but smile at his boyfriend. Yukhei knows how to make Kun melt, that’s why he can’t ever stay mad at him.

 

“You should’ve tried harder. I really needed that nap,” Kun clicks his tongue, giving Yukhei a disapproving look. He lets his hand still over Yukhei’s, causing the other to stop moving as well. He slaps Yukhei’s hand away and the latter pouts, but Kun isn’t looking at him anymore.

 

“I just… got really horny.”

 

“We discussed that, didn’t we? You need to learn to be patient, baby. You could’ve waited for me to wake up and I would’ve taken care of you.” Kun props his head up on his hand, elbow digging into the fluffy pillows by Yukhei’s head to stare down at his boyfriend. He wraps his hand firmly around Yukhei’s length, feeling the weight and the smoothness of it, but he doesn’t move it.

 

“But I really,  _ really _ wanted to come,” Yukhei’s bottom lip juts out even further and Kun rolls his eyes, secretly amused.

 

“Well, now you’ll have to wait until I say you can come.” 

 

“Don’t be mean,” Yukhei says, bucking his hips up trying to fuck into Kun’s hand.

 

“Hey, don’t be a bad puppy,” Kun warns, draping a leg over Yukhei’s lower half to keep him still. Yukhei is big, broad and muscular and Kun could never outmatch him when it comes to physical strength if Yukhei didn’t let him. They both pretend, though. Yukhei won’t move if Kun doesn’t want him to. He likes to be a good boy, a good puppy, for Kun.

 

“Then please touch me. I’m so close, Kun,” Yukhei begs and Kun can’t help but smile to himself, satisfied. He won’t punish Yukhei too much, he decides as he starts to slide down the bed. 

 

Kun keeps his grip firm around Yukhei’s cock as he kisses his way down Yukhei’s stomach feeling the way Yukhei’s muscles tense up with every taunting graze of Kun’s teeth against his skin. As Kun works with his mouth on Yukhei’s body, he starts slowly sliding his hand up and down Yukhei’s pulsating cock. He can barely get his fist to close around Yukhei because he is so thick, but soon he has his mouth enveloping Yukhei’s cockhead. Problem solved, Kun thinks as he hears Yukhei’s soft gasp.

 

The unexpected wet warmth of Kun’s mouth around him has Yukhei clasping the bedsheets with a hand as the other flies to pull his own bangs back.

 

“Shit, Kun,” Yukhei lets out when Kun circles his crown with his tongue. Kun doesn’t waste much time teasing Yukhei after that, already hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down on Yukhei’s cock, covering what his mouth can’t reach with his hand.

 

It doesn’t take long for Yukhei to be reduced to a panting mess with Kun’s lips wrapped tight around him, sliding smoothly along his length and sucking him hard. Kun knows Yukhei won’t last much longer so he picks up the pace, taking Yukhei further down his mouth now, letting the head almost hit the back of his throat, letting Yukhei think he’s gonna get to come in Kun’s mouth.

 

Yukhei bucks his hips up once, twice and Kun gags. He makes sure he makes enough noise to get Yukhei really worked up.

 

“Kun, baby, I’m going to come,” Yukhei croaks, already feeling the tightness in his balls, fingers twisting in his own hair and in the tangled bedsheets under him.

 

Kun pops off Yukhei’s dick as soon as he gets the warning, just seconds before Yukhei spills all over his own stomach and thighs. Kun watches as Yukhei’s body trembles with the force of his orgasm, his breathing coming out ragged and uneven.

 

“Fuck, Kun, did you... Why?” Yukhei doesn’t finish his sentence, head still too fuzzy to form coherent sentences.

 

“Bad puppies don’t get to come in their boyfriend’s mouth,” Kun answers nonchalantly, eyes traveling down Yukhei’s body with well-practiced disinterest and even a hint of contempt. He wipes the cum off Yukhei’s stomach and thighs with a bedsheet and tosses it to the floor.

 

“B-but…  _ Kun.  _ You’re not mad at me, are you?” Kun feels a pang in his chest at Yukhei’s desperate tone but he’s intent on teaching his disobedient puppy a lesson.

 

“I’m not. I made you come, didn’t I? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Kun says dismissively and starts to stand up from the bed but Yukhei grabs his wrist before he can, pulling him towards him.

 

“No, Kun… I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you. Just tell me how, please. I wanna be your good puppy. I want to be your  _ best puppy _ .” Kun softens at Yukhei’s words and the way he genuinely looks like a kicked puppy as he stares up at Kun with his big brown eyes misty with tears.

 

Kun reaches out to run a hand through Yukhei’s messy hair, petting him, reveling in the way Yukhei leans into the touch, pulling Kun closer by the soft grip he still has on Kun’s wrist. Kun’s soon kneeling in between Yukhei’s spread legs as Yukhei nuzzles his stomach over Kun’s shirt. Kun has half a mind to let this all go, to just curl up to Yukhei and stay like that for a couple hours before they have to get dinner. 

 

But Kun’s still half-hard and he knows Yukhei won’t rest until he’s sure that he’s made up to Kun. Although this is just one of their games, Kun knows how much Yukhei likes to please him. He would never be okay with Kun not enjoying yourself, especially after he gave Yukhei good head.

 

“Let me fuck your mouth,” Kun says as he rakes his nails down the soft hairs behind Yukhei’s ears. 

 

“Y-yes. Anything you want, Kun,” Yukhei mumbles against Kun’s t-shirt.. He’s caressing Kun’s back with both hands under the fabric and Kun feels his body temperature start to rise more and more. It always takes him a while to get worked up, especially after he already made Yukhei come but the way Yukhei is so ready to let him use his mouth works as a charm on Kun.

 

“Call me sir,” Kun says, tilting Yukhei’s face up with a finger under his chin. He sees the way Yukhei’s eyes darken at the request, how Yukhei dips his fingers in the flesh of Kun’s hips almost like a warning.

  
“Yes, sir,” Yukhei says and like on cue, his jaw drops invitingly. Kun smirks, hands traveling to his boxer briefs and hooking his thumbs under the elastic band. He pulls the piece of clothing all the way down to his knees, his cock springing free right in front of Yukhei’s face. He doesn’t miss the way Yukhei stares at it with hunger behind his eyes.

 

“You can take my shirt off if you want,” Kun says in a plain but commanding tone. Yukhei hurries to do just that, Kun lifting his arms above his head to help. 

 

Once Kun is finally as naked as Yukhei is, he starts stroking his cock lazily, watching as Yukhei’s eyes follow his every move. He thumbs the slit, hips jerking on their accord as he feels pleasure shoot up his length, curl up in his balls, bring his cock to harden and grow under his own ministrations.

 

Yukhei is almost drooling, his face so close to Kun’s dick, Kun can feel Yukhei’s hot puffs of breath against his bare skin.

 

“Kun… Sir, please, let me suck you off,” Yukhei asks, his large hands gripping Kun’s hips from both sides.

 

“Tell me how badly you want my cock and I might give it to you sooner.” Kun arches an eyebrow, working himself to full hardness. His cock is now an angry red, a protuberant vein running up its left side. He’s not as big as Yukhei is, but what he lacks in size he makes it up in good fucking. 

 

“I want it so bad. Fuck my throat, please, make me gag around your cock,” Yukhei pleads, no trace of shame in his expression as he looks Kun in the eye. It’s one of the things Kun really loves about Yukhei: he doesn’t get embarrassed easily.

 

Kun hums in appreciation, finally stops jerking himself off, and holds the base of his dick. He rubs the head against Yukhei’s cheek, teasingly, letting Yukhei try to chase it with his mouth but pulling back as soon as Yukhei gets his lips too close to it. “You’re such a little cockslut. How eager for my cock, are you, puppy?”

 

Yukhei whimpers, understanding that it’s a rhetorical question. He looks up at Kun with pleading, expectant eyes again and Kun smirks. “Open wide, baby,” Kun instructs and Yukhei does just that, jaw going slack.

 

Kun wastes no time in slipping the head past Yukhei’s lips, his free hand resting on the back of Yukhei’s head, guiding him gently at first so he gets used to the stretch. Yukhei’s plump lips wrap so prettily around his dick, Kun feels his head lightly spins at the sight. He should be used to it by now, but he thinks he’ll never really get used to it. 

 

Yukhei gags as soon as Kun sheathes himself fully in his mouth and Kun pulls back just enough to let Yukhei breathe properly. When Yukhei signals for him to go on, Kun pistons his hips again, sliding and out of Yukhei’s mouth in shallow thrusts at first. Kun uses his hand on the back of Yukhei’s head to guide Yukhei, get him working on his dick exactly the way Kun wants him to. Yukhei doesn’t complain, not even a whine, in fact, he keeps letting these satisfied groans slip out. It sends vibrations all through Kun’s sensitive cock, driving him a little madder every time.

 

The room’s steamy air around them is damp and starting to smell like sex and perspiration but neither of them cares. Not when Kun starts really fucking Yukhei’s mouth, going as deep as he can until he feels the tip hit the back of Yukhei’s throat. Yukhei relaxes his throat as much as he can but he still feels tears run down his cheek. 

 

“Fuck, puppy, you take my cock so well, look at you,” Kun says, his hips snapping relentlessly as he tightens his grip on Yukhei’s hair. 

 

Yukhei loves this too much. His cock is hard again in no time, too turned on by having his mouth used like that by Kun. Yukhei reaches for his own dick, giving it an experimental tug and moaning around Kun’s dick.

 

It almost sends Kun toppling over the edge but he manages to hold back. He gives Yukhei’s mouth a few more shallow thrusts before he pulls off completely. Yukhei gasps for air as soon as Kun frees his mouth, falling back onto the pillows as he catches his breath. Kun is quick to follow, getting on top of Yukhei, half straddling him. He leans over to kiss Yukhei’s forehead, making his way down his temple to his cheek then his lips. Yukhei giggles even though his jaw hurts, smiling as Kun keeps kissing him.

 

“You did so well, baby. Your mouth felt so good. You’re such a good puppy, Yukhei,” Kun tells Yukhei, his neglected erection hanging heavy between their bodies, brushing Yukhei’s stomach.

 

“I love you, Kun,” Yukhei says, dropping the  _ sir _ unconsciously, but Kun doesn’t even mind.

 

“I wanna fuck your tight ass now, is that okay?” Kun asks, already reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

 

“Y-yes, please.” As he says that, Yukhei spreads his legs apart, welcoming Kun to fit in between them. 

 

“You really are so good to me,” Kun says adoringly. He coats his dick with lube as well as his fingers, already too eager to be inside Yukhei.

 

He leans in one last time, capturing Yukhei’s lips with his in a wet, sloppy kiss. Too much saliva and a lot of teeth. Yukhei feels himself get more and more aroused as Kun nibbles on his lower lip before he starts kissing down his neck. Kun takes a little bit of time sucking on one of Yukhei’s nipples as he presses a digit to Yukhei’s asshole. 

 

Yukhei mewls unabashedly, overwhelmed by all the sensations. He writhes under Kun, pushing down against Kun’s teasing finger. Kun, sensing Yukhei’s impatience, slides the finger in one swift move, all the way past the second knuckle. He starts pumping it in and out of Yukhei, does it for a few seconds before he’s already sliding the second one.

 

Yukhei wraps a hand around Kun’s bicep and the other he tangles in Kun’s hair while Kun keeps sucking and biting and kissing every inch of Yukhei’s skin that he can reach. Yukhei tastes salty and sweet at the same time and Kun can never get enough of him. He works on stretching Yukhei, eager to be inside of him but at the same time, enjoying making a beautiful mess out of his boyfriend.

 

Yukhei’s already fairly lose from the sex they had this morning but Kun would never risk hurting his boyfriend, so he’d rather be on the safe side. By the time Kun has worked three fingers in Yukhei, the latter is fully hard again and aching to be filled by Kun’s cock.

 

“Give it to me, Kun. Fuck me good,” Yukhei tries to hurry Kun, let him know he’s ready, but Kun’s already slipping his fingers out of Yukhei’s hole. 

 

Kun kneels on the bed and takes a moment to admire his work: a thoroughly wrecked Yukhei, spread out, his flushed cock resting against his stomach, neglected and begging to be touched. Yukhei’s messy black hair is sticking to all sides, skin painted with red marks of teeth and nails and blooming hickeys on his neck and hipbones

 

“You know puppies get fucked on all fours, right?” Kun says simply and he can’t help the delighted laugh that bubbles up his chest when Yukhei promptly gets on his hands and knees for him

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Yukhei says, looking over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out. The word  _ cute  _ dances on the tip of Kun’s tongue, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

Kun positions himself behind Yukhei, giving one of his cheeks a good slap that makes Yukhei jolt slightly. He awards the other cheek the same treatment, watching as the red spots start to easily flourish on the pale skin. Then he uses a hand to help spread Yukhei’s cheeks apart, the other wrapped around his own cock, guiding it to Yukhei’s entrance and pressing his cock head against it. 

 

Yukhei moans softly and the sound spurs Kun on, makes him move, sliding into Yukhei slowly, filling him up, inch by glorious inch, stretching Yukhei open so well. Yukhei can’t help but let out another moan; this one long, drawn out, almost like a wail. He’s too far gone to care how lewd he sounds. 

 

Kun is halfway inside him. Yukhei wrapping around him snuggly, deliciously. Kun slides further into Yukhei until his balls are pressed against Yukhei’s ass. Yukhei’s breathing is surprisingly even, but Kun stills places a gentle hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back, reassuring.

 

“Tell me when it’s okay to move,” Kun says, his voice coming out a little bit strained.

 

Yukhei takes one deep breath, adjusting his stance, muscles flexing attractively as he does so. “Fuck, Kun. I’m ready,” he says, sneaking Kun a glance.

 

Kun smiles and starts thrusting into Yukhei, a little slow and shallow at first. He easily picks up a rhythm and focus in the sensation of fucking Yukhei’s slick hole, the slide, the friction; the way Yukhei keeps letting out these soft, small moans every time Kun drives into him.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yukhei chants, letting himself get lost in Kun’s rythmic thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, joining Yukhei’s moans and Kun’s sporadic grunts, and the humming of the fan. Yukhei fees sweat running down his temple, his entire body burning up both from the heat and the pleasure.

 

“God, Yukhei, you feel so good. You’re so fucking tight around me, pup,” Kun says, now fucking Yukhei harder and deeper. He pulls Yukhei’s hips towards him, slamming their lower bodies together until he bottoms out and Yukhei cries out. Kun sinks into him again, this time aiming at that exact spot. Yukhei feels Kun thrust right into his prostate and it’s like an electric current travels through his entire body all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes.

 

It keeps building up as Kun keeps fucking him just right, hitting that spot over and over. Yukhei feels his arms starting to give out and he lets himself drop to his elbows, cheek pressed against the pillows. Kun draps himself over Yukhei’s back, relentlessly driving into him, Yukhei reaches for his cock, feeling his second orgasm already coiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Kun’s really close to coming too. Yukhei can tell from the way his thrusts are getting more erratic and he keeps mumbling incoherently against Yukhei’s warm skin.

 

“Shit, Kun, I’m gonna come. I’m so close, please,” Yukhei doesn’t even know what he’s saying please for but his mind is all fuzzy and his entire body feels like jelly but, somehow, his knees are still supporting him.

 

“Let go, puppy. Come for me,” Kun says, pushing into Yukhei again and again until Yukhei is finally orgasming. Kun cups Yukhei’s balls, squeezing them and Yukhei feels his knees buck but Kun holds him upright with an arm around his middle.

 

“Just hold on a little bit more, baby, I’m close,” Kun says and Yukhei tries his best to stay still as Kun fucks into him. He wishes he could move and not just stand there like a blow-up doll, but he’s too exhausted and sensitive and wanting to have Kun wrapped around him, and whispering sweet praises into his ear.

 

And then, Kun’s coming, thick hot cum filling Yukhei and it feels like a reward. His inner walls clench around Kun’s cock, milking it until the very last drop. Kun bites down on Yukhei’s shoulder and it hurts but it’s good and Yukhei finally lets himself fully collapse on the bed, Kun no longer hold him up.

 

“Fuck,” Kun says, as he slides out of Yukhei and lowers himself down next to him.

 

Yukhei immediately seeks the warmth and safety of Kun’s body, burying his face in the crook of Kun’s neck and sighing softly when Kun immediately wraps his arms around Yukhei’s body. 

 

“Was I good?” Yukhei asks, almost shyly, voice coming out muffled.

 

“You were perfect, baby. You always feel amazing. I love you so much, Yukhei,” Kun says, placing a kiss on the crown of Yukhei’s head.

 

Yukhei hums contentedly, pride swelling in his chest. He loves making Kun feel good and happy and fulfilled.

 

“I think I’ll be bad more often if it gets you to fuck me like this every time,” Yukhei snickers and Kun doesn’t hesitate in smacking his ass.

 

As they lay there, the sun starts setting in the sky. The room not even slightly cooler, it feels hotter even, the promise of an equally hot summer night. Kun suggests they take a cold shower and Yukhei whines a little, always one to prefer a bath. 

 

“You’re too much of a puppy sometimes,” Kun teases, giving Yukhei’s thigh a slight pinch. Yukhei squirms but doesn’t untangle himself from Kun’s hold.

 

“Guess it’s about time you buy me a collar, then,” Yukhei winks, clearly meaning it as a joke but Kun finds himself seriously considering it.

 

He just might surprise his puppy next time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡


End file.
